1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle barrier/advertisement system and more particularly pertains to insuring proper vehicle positioning in a parking lot while providing advertisement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle barriers and advertisements of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle barriers and advertisements of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of advertising by conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the vehicle barrier/advertisement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring proper vehicle positioning in a parking lot while providing advertisement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system which can be used for insuring proper vehicle positioning in a parking lot while providing advertisement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle barriers and advertisements of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a vehicle barrier. The vehicle barrier has a vertical front face and a vertical rear face. The vehicle barrier also has a horizontal upper face. The vehicle barrier further has a pair of angled intermediate faces. The barrier also has a generally horizontal lower face. The horizontal lower face has a plurality of rectilinear recesses. The rectilinear recesses extend between the front and rear faces with a pair of end faces. The barrier is fabricated of concrete. The barrier has two vertical securement holes. The securement holes extend between the upper and lower faces offset from the groves. Cylindrical bars extend through the holes and into the ground for securement purposes. The barrier has a height of about 5 inches and a maximum width of about 7.25 inches and a length of about 60 inches. Provided next is a thin barrier cover. The thin barrier cover is positioned over the barrier. The thin barrier cover is fabricated of extruded polyvinyl chloride. The cover has a vertical front face and a vertical rear face. The cover further has a horizontal upper face and a pair of angled intermediate faces. The cover has a pair of end faces and a generally horizontal lower opening. The front and rear faces have a plurality of connecting slots there through. The connecting slots are aligned with the recesses. The cover is sized and shaped to be securely positioned over the barrier. All of the faces of the cover have a thickness of about 0.125 inches. A thin coating of acrylic is provided over the entirety of both the interior and exterior of the cover. A plurality of straps is provided next. The straps are fabricated of plastic with a width of about 0.56 inches. Each strap has a central extent positioned within a recess. Each strap has end extents. The end extents extend through an associated slot. Each end extent has a lower toothed surface and an associated toothed keeper adapted to receive end extents and is positioned in contact with an associated slot. In this manner the cover is held in contact with the barrier. Last provided is a thin advertisement sheet. The advertisement sheet is fabricated of a flexible plastic material. The sheet has an interior surface. The interior surface has an adhesive there on. A thin peel away strip is provided over the adhesive. The sheet has an exterior surface. The exterior surface has advertising indicia there on. The sheet is about 58 inches long and about 3 inches high. The advertisement sheet is adapted to have its peel away strip removed there from and then adhered to at least one angled intermediate face of the cover. In this manner the barrier with its cover will constitute a vehicle barrier for insuring proper vehicle positioning in a parking lot. In this same manner the indicia on the cover will provide advertisements to the occupants of the vehicle and to others.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is Important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system which has all of the advantages of the prior art vehicle barriers and advertisements of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such vehicle barrier/advertisement system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle barrier/advertisement system for insuring proper vehicle positioning in a parking lot while providing advertisement.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system comprises a thin barrier cover. The barrier cover has a vertical front face and a vertical rear face and a horizontal upper face and a pair of angled intermediate faces there between. The barrier cover also has a pair of end faces. The cover has a generally horizontal lower opening. The cover is sized and shaped to be securely positioned over a vehicle parking barrier. An advertisement sheet has an interior surface. The interior surface is positioned with respect to an angled intermediate face of the cover. The sheet also has an exterior surface with advertising indicia there on.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.